OVERVIEW The Developmental Core will focus on three basic components: cancer research;cancer training and mentoring;and cancer outreach. The programs, projects, and resource units will include: research projects;Integrated Clinical, Tissue, and Biomarker Database Program;Cancer Training and Mentoring Program;Cancer Outreach Program;and Clinical Trials Unit.